Road Trip
by KittyAttack
Summary: In which Chloe and Victoria clash claws, Max laughs at her own stupid jokes, and Kate has to play peacekeeper in the small area of Chloe's truck. Cover Image by Highresghoul on tumblr.


**Road Trip**

**Pairing**: _Max/Chloe/Kate/Victoria (Arcadia Gays)_

**Rating**: _T (mild swearing because it's Chloe, and Victoria really)_

**Word Count**:_ 864_

**Notes**: Based on pricefieldtrash's prompt on tumblr, _"imagine chloe, max, victoria, and kate, going on a road trip that takes several hours but then chloe manages to get them all lost and max is like "chloe we need to stop for directions we have no clue where we are" and chloe is like "nO i have everything under control" and victoria is like "jfc why did i agree to this" (but secretly she's having fun) and kate is trying to calm everything down"_

* * *

"We're lost. Can we please stop now?"

"No."

"We're never going to get there, you know."

"We're not lost, dammit."

"Hey, Punkass and Hipster Trash, can we keep the volume to a minimum here? I'm trying to listen to the radio since this is all I'm going to hear for the next six hours."

"_We're not lost_."

"We _wouldn't be_ if you stopped and asked for directions_ two hours ago_ like I so kindly suggested."

"_Max_. I have everything under control."

"If you had everything under control, we wouldn't be lost in the fucking mountains right now."

"Shut your trap, Princess! I don't see you using that fancy phone of yours to give us directions!"

"That's because your amazing directional skills led us to a place with no service."

"That's not my fault!"

"Yes! Yes it is, Chloe!"

"Hey! Whose side are you on, Max?"

"Sides? What sides? I'm just saying that you should've -"

"Um, guys?"

"Oh my gosh. You're totally on her side. This is hella uncool Max."

"What sides!?"

"The side of being a correct -"

"The side of being a loser without service!"

"What? How dare you! Don't blame me for your own faults!"

"Guys -"

"What stopped you from getting directions when you had service?"

"Because stupid Two-Hour-Ago Me thought it was a good idea to trust that you had it under control."

"You really shouldn't have, you know."

"Gee, Max, thank you for reminding me."

"_Guys_ -"

"Wow! You really are taking her side! What happened to being BFFs Max?"

"She obviously came to her senses."

"Wha- No! I'm not on anyone's side! I'm just saying -"

"GUYS!" All eyes turned to Kate, seated in the back. She recoiled from the sudden attention, eyes flicking between the three pairs staring at her.

"Yes, Kate?" Max prompted from the passenger's seat, torso twisted to face her. Chloe, the "all-star" driver, dragged her eyes back to the road, elbow resting on the truck door and her chin on her fist.

"I know where we are, I think," Kate whispered, careful not to meet Chloe's eyes in the rearview mirror.

"Really? Please enlighten us then," Victoria mused, seated in the back next to Kate. She gulped, twisting her fingers together on her lap.

"If we're where I think we are, my parents own a cabin about twenty minutes from here. And there are maps and some other things that might help us get to civilization."

"Kate! You're just _now _telling us?" Kate flinched again, shooting Max a helpless look. The photographer just lightly bumped her palm to her forehead.

Through gritted teeth, Chloe asked, "So where would we find this cabin of yours?"

"It's, um, over there," she replied, pointing down the road they were passing. Chloe slammed her foot on the brakes, sending everyone in the car shooting forward.

"Hey! What the fuck!" Victoria shouted, angrily rubbing her head where it hit the back of Max's seat.

"She said it was on that road. Which we were passing. So I had to stop," Chloe retorted. Victoria scoffed.

"You didn't have to slam on your brakes, you blue-haired psycho." Chloe whipped around, eyes narrowed into slits and her teeth bared.

"What the fuck did you just call me? Say it again, _say it again_, and I'll turn this truck around," she hissed. An uneasy silence filled the truck, only broken by Max's soft giggles. "You got somethin' to say, Maxi Pad?"

Laughter escalating in volume, Max shook her head, waving her hand as if to brush off her question. The punk grabbed her gently by the wrist, just enough to keep it restrained.

"Max," Chloe warned, and it was enough to send Max into a fit of guffaws. Kate and Victoria shared a confused look, the former only slightly concerned for the brunette's wellbeing.

"You're being hella weird, Max. Kinda creeping me out."

The photographer took a deep breath when she finally stopped laughing, wiping tears from her eyes. "You said you were going to turn this truck around," she said. Chloe stared at her blankly, not getting the joke. "Isn't that kind of the point? The road we need to go on is behind us," she finished. When all she received where void stares, she pouted. "C'mon, I thought it was hilarious."

"God dammit Max," Chloe groaned, sitting up and smacking the side of the steering wheel with her hand. "So not funny."

Kate giggled from the back seat, covering her mouth with the back of her hand. "I thought it was pretty funny Max." The photographer grinned at her, pleased someone shared her outlook.

Victoria sighed, rubbing her temples irritably. "I hate all of you." But Kate could see the small, almost nonexistent smile on her face. Their amazing driver turned the truck around, guiding it into the small dirt road Kate had pointed out. The setting sun shined brightly through the back windshield, sparkling through the small glass turtle pendant that hung on the rear view mirror, a gift Kate had brought her blue-haired girlfriend as a birthday gift.

"Maybe this stupid trip won't be so stupid after all," Victoria sniffed, and Max grinned. Yeah, maybe it wouldn't.


End file.
